


Shelter

by aliceihavebeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year of Sheith, Not Canon Compliant, S8? don't know her, Vacation, accidental angst, basically ignoring that S8 happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceihavebeen/pseuds/aliceihavebeen
Summary: Shiro and Keith set off on a trip across the southeast, their first real vacation in years. And their first vacation as a couple. Despite the attempts at making the most of their time, the life that they've led up to that point still seems to follow them like a ghost.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it pretty close but here's my fic for day #2 'Vacation' prompt for the [ New Year of Sheith ](https://twitter.com/sheithnewyear?lang=en). Once again ignoring post S7 canon. Honestly did not intend for it to get angsty. They took it there, not me. Based their location on Bear Creek in Hackleburg, AL and Dismals Canyon that's nearby. Inspired by "Shelter" by Broken Bells
> 
> Once again this got written kind of last minute. I wasn't even going to write something because I was fresh out of ideas when this hit me. So sorry for stupid grammar mistakes that I know are in this. Grammarly can only catch so much.

> _ "I got myself in a world of trouble  
>  And I can’t run so I guess I'll fight  
>  For your love, the one thing I return to" -Shelter _

“Shiro, babe. You know I think the world of you. You’re smart, talented, a great boyfriend, and an amazing pilot. But you suck at canoeing.” Keith said, catching his breath in the cold water as he pulled their flipped canoe onto the closest bank. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Shiro replied, slowly and awkwardly trying to walk down the creek. 

“You know it’s easier if you just lay on your stomach and swim.” 

“It’s fine, I’m-” Keith looked back in time to watch Shiro slip on a slick rock and fall on his ass, the water rushing past his broad shoulders. Keith bust out laughing.

“Sure about that?” Keith asked. Shiro rolled his eyes in response but finally started swimming down towards Keith.

“It’s a good thing,” Keith said, grunting as he flipped the waterlogged canoe, “that we caught the paddles before they shot downstream. Can you imagine us trying to make it to the pickup point without paddles?” Keith left the canoe on its side for a minute, rocking it to make sure he got as much water out as he could before letting it rest on the small sandbank. He pulled the ponytail from his hair, putting the soft band between his lips as he gathered his hair back into some semblance of order so that it wasn’t in his face, and tied it back again. He waded back into the water as Shiro got closer, holding a hand out to help him back onto his feet.

“Mmmh. I’m just glad we only have an hour more of this. Don’t get me wrong, it’s beautiful out here, but my legs are cramping.” Shiro said with a sigh. He pulled the t-shirt he had off, throwing it into the bottom of the canoe with a loud slop.

“I like it out here. I kinda want to come back tomorrow in a kayak and shoot [that rapid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu4NChk6Q3Q).” Keith said with a smirk.

“You can’t be serious. That was a dead drop Keith.”

“I know, it looked fun.” Keith said with a wink. Shiro just shook his head.

“I’ll hold the canoe,” Shiro said as Keith pulled it into the water.

“No… I think you should get in first. I’ll take the back and steer.”

“What’s wrong with my steering?”

“You steered us right into a log Shiro. I got it okay.” Keith said, stepping forward and kissing the tip of Shiro’s nose. Keith watched Shiro melt. Sometimes it was too easy.

An hour later they finally spotted the landing, another canoe with a couple and two kids were getting out on the slab of rock that had cement steps leading up to the pickup area. They followed suit, carrying the canoe up the steps and sighing in relief that the van with the rental company emblem was waiting for them. They were apparently the last ones out. Shiro helped the older man who had driven them out to the starting point get the last two canoes’s up onto the trailer, and then they all crammed into the old creaky van. 

There was no AC, and with all the people crammed into the van it got hot and muggy quick. Despite the sweat rolling down his forehead, Shiro still reached for Keith’s hand. They linked their sweaty palms together and Keith leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder as they wound back up the mountain.

“Thanks again!” Shiro beamed at the older man as he and Keith started walking to the gravel parking lot where their rented Jeep was after grabbing their stuff from the front desk.

“Y’all have a good one.” The older man, Buddy, said with a wave.

“You up to driving?” Keith asked as they got to their Jeep.

Shiro answered by tossing the keys to Keith.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go hiking today then?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly the only thing I care about right now is food.”

“Well, we can at least go check out the canyon. There’s a diner at the start of the trail. We can eat first. What do you think?”

“Sure.” Shiro shrugged.

Keith looked over at Shiro from the driver's side. He looked irritated, but Keith chalked it up to hunger. It wasn’t unheard of for Shiro to revert to a cranky bear when he was hungry. He was a calorie cow, having to constantly eat to keep up with his weight training. 

Keith plugged their destination into the navigation system, backing the Jeep out of the gravel lot and turning onto the highway. It didn’t take more than ten minutes to get to their destination.

Keith scrunched his nose at the kitschy souvenirs but kept his comments to himself as they walked through the general store towards the back where the diner was located. They got a spot below a fan and ordered old fashioned Cokes.

They sat in silence for the first ten minutes. Keith didn’t want to admit it, but he was just as exhausted as Shiro. He hoped that was the reason for the mutual silence.

“So what can I get you boys?” A woman who had to be in her sixties asked.

“I’ll have the double hamburger and onion rings. And can I also get a chocolate malt?” Shiro said.

“Sure thing sweetie. And you?”

“I’ll just have a cheeseburger and fries, thanks.”

After she took their menus and walked back to the kitchen, Keith prodded at Shiro’s hand that was resting on the table.

“You okay?” Keith asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Shiro said dismissively. 

“You sure? It just seems like something’s bothering you.” Keith said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Shiro’s hand. Shiro stared down at their hands for a moment, eyebrows creasing. 

“It’s just… nevermind. It’s stupid.” Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Hey, don’t shut me out, okay?” Keith whispered even though they were the only ones at the diner.

“Doesn’t it feel wrong? Being on vacation? Going on canoe trips, driving around the southeast with no real direction? Taking in the sights? I can’t stop feeling like any second now something bad is going to happen. That it’s almost like this is all too good to be true. Like we got too lucky, walking away from the battle the way we did. I don’t know, it’s… it’s just this fear and this anxiety that I can’t shake off no matter how hard I try. I want to be present. I want to enjoy my first vacation in I don’t know how long. I want to enjoy my time with you. And I am, mostly. I just… fuck, I don’t even know.” Shiro sighed, he’d pulled his hand away to rake his hand through his hair, one of his most common tell-tale signs of distress.

“Shiro, it’s okay. I mean, I get it. None of us ever really had the time to process everything that’s happened along the way because there’s always been a battle to fight. It’s just going to take time.” Keith said gently. But he couldn’t stop the little self-deprecating voice of failure in the back of his mind.

“We can go back, if that’s what you’d rather do.” Keith said, hoping to sound supportive rather than disappointed.

“No, baby, it’s fine. I want to be here with you.” Shiro said, dropping his hand back on the table and curling it around Keith’s.

Keith watched Shiro, saw how hard Shiro was trying to convey his earnestness. It hurt. 

They didn’t say anything else, and not long after their food was brought out. They ate in silence, Keith finishing first since he didn’t have nearly as much as Shiro.    
“I’m just gonna go look at the waterfall." Keith pulled out his wallet, "do you want me to..” but Shiro waved at him dismissively.

“I got it. I’ll go down with you if you want baby.”

“It’s okay.” Keith said, smiling with no real heart. Shiro’s face dropped, but Keith needed a minute.

He walked out of the diner, taking the narrow wooden steps down into the canyon. It was considerably cooler when he got to the bottom. There was a couple with an older kid making their way towards the end of the trails. The kid beelined for the falls, splashing into the shallow water at the bottom of the canyon, his shorts soaked already from what looks like a previous trek through the water. They took pictures and then began walking back up the steps towards the diner.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was quiet, save for the few birds and the moving, crashing water. He sighed and started to walk the trail. He didn’t intend to go too far. But he couldn’t deny the beauty and the draw of this place. There was green everywhere, even though everywhere else up north was already encountering sweater weather. He walked under one of the natural caverns, coming out on the other side with a new perspective of the falls. He felt the pull of the wild around him and despite his word to just look at the falls, he started walking down the first trail into the woods. It mostly followed the stream created by the fall which was apparently connected to the creek they canoed earlier. He wasn’t sure how long he was out there. He found a second waterfall and several slick, steep, climbing spots, but kept going. He eventually circled back to the start.

When he got closer, he saw a figure standing in the water at the base of the falls. He quickly registered it as Shiro. His broad back was turned towards Keith. Shiro was staring up at the waterfall. Keith couldn’t place his expression. He followed the path of the kid from earlier and walked into the water, coming up behind Shiro and wrapping his arms around his waist. Shiro immediately hugged Keith’s arms to himself, leaning into Keith’s chest ever so slightly.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Shiro asked softly.

“Yeah. It is.”

“I’m sorry, about earlier.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Keith said.

“But you seemed upset with me.”

“I wasn’t upset with you, Shiro. I just hate feeling so useless. I just want you to be happy. I just want to make you happy.” Keith said, burying his face in the crook of Shiro’s shoulder.

“And who said you don’t?” Shiro said, squeezing Keith’s forearm. “Come here baby.” Shiro whispered.

Keith released his hold, taking a step to the side. Shiro turned to face him and looped his arms around Keith’s narrow waist and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m not gonna lie to you and say I’m better now, that those feelings are gone. They’re still there. But when I’m with you, when I have you in my arms, that feeling dulls in comparison to how much I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith whispered, just breathing with Shiro for a moment.

“Wanna be cheesy and kiss under a waterfall?” Shiro suddenly asked.

“Hell yes.” Keith said with a smirk. Shiro’s hands came up to cradle Keith’s face before leaning in to kiss him.

They stood like that for a long time under the dusk of the day as the sun slowly retired from its peak, the canyon clouded in shadow. 

“Want to rent a cabin, stay the night? I still haven’t gotten to hike the trails with you.” Shiro said after finally pulling away from the soft, lazy kisses.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
